


It's Once A Year

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU - Modern AU, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Social Anxiety, Xigbar Is Hard To Shop For, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Xemnas was ready to go home, but they had one more thing to buy.





	It's Once A Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can keep the fic coming today. I’m still trying to catch up on these prompts. Who knows if I’ll actually make it to where I want to today, but hopefully I’ll get things done. This is Day Four! Hope you guys enjoy!

“I hate crowds.” Xemnas sighed softly through his nose, rubbing the bridge beneath his glasses like that might make his headache go away. It didn’t, naturally, and he had to brush past a group of kids that ran between himself and his lover.

“I know, moon.” Saix pressed his palm to Xemnas’ cheek, attempting to pet out some of his anxiety. Instead, he managed to smooth away the worry lines on his forehead, smiling slightly.

“I hate _kids_.” This time, he was met with little more than a soft nod of acknowledgement, and he closed his eyes. 

“I know. But we only have to do this once a year.” Saix reminded, hand slipping down to hold Xemnas’ so that he might calm down.

“Thank Hearts…” Xemnas murmured absently, flinching at the screaming of an excited child. Glancing away he huffed and crossed his arms. “Who is next on the list?”

“...Xigbar.” Reading the name off the list, he glanced up at the other, “We’ve been putting him off all day, he’s the last one.”

“...I suppose we should try and find him something worthwhile. Perhaps a new guitar or something? A new surfboard.” Xemnas’ ideas were probably already taken by other friends, and Saix chuckled a little bit.

“Perhaps we could get him a gag gift? He typically gets everyone two or three.” Saix supplied, head tipping almost like a dog’s to look at his husband.

“I would rather get him something useful.” With a soft frown, Xemnas lead the couple to the sporting goods store, figuring they could find something for their surfing friend there. His hand never once parted from Saix’s, and he had to take a slow, deep breath to keep from feeling panicked when some lady’s child wouldn’t stop shouting about wanting this and that _right now_.

It took no less than a minute before the couple had decided exactly what to get Xigbar for Christmas. As soon as they had found their way to the section with surfing gear, a bright red bag caught their attention. It had what could have been called too many pockets, including one on the inside to bar wet things from the rest of one’s items. They snagged the last one off the display and went to pay, and Xemnas let out a breath of relief.

“It’s all done. All seventeen gifts are bought and paid for, and I’m going to go home and take a shower and never leave the house again.” He informed on their walk back to the car, rushing just a little more than Saix deemed necessary. The bluenet rather enjoyed the decorations in the mall, but he knew better than to push his lover’s social anxiety too much. Maybe they could drive around and look at the lights later, in the evening. For now, it was time to go home and destress.

**Author's Note:**

> That was actually way too much fun to write. xD I enjoy writing an anxious Xemnas for some reason, I’m not entirely sure why. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: Setting: Shopping Mall


End file.
